Emery and Grayson
'Emery and Grayson ', was a relationship/pairing on the CW show Star-Crossed. It is hinted that Grayson started falling for Emery. In And Left No Friendly Drop they started dating and in An Old Accustom'd Feast they broke up because she fell in love /developed feelings for Roman and in To Seek A Foe she cheated on Grayson. It is hinted that Grayson still has feelings for her. History |-|Season 1= Pilot: Grayson seems to have taken an interest in Emery. He offers her advice and invites her to a party. Even though he has started to develop a crush on her, when the party gets violent and the cops show up he leaves Emery behind after failing to convince her to come with him. These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends: Grayson takes Emery out to dinner and he shares a personal story about how his brother died on Arrival Day, when he entered a war. Emery shows her sympathy after hearing his story. Later on, they briefly talk at the carnival only to go there separate ways. Our Toil Shall Strive to Mend: Grayson helps Emery with a school project of making a video of interviews collected from the Atrians about Arrival Day and what it was like for them. They bond over the video project but when Emery finds out Grayson was the one who sabotaged the videos she becomes very upset with him. And Left No Friendly Drop: Grayson leaves Emery flowers in order to apologize for sabotaging the video of the Atrian interviews and she accepts his apology later on. Grayson later supports Emery in the debate to let Sophia swim on Marshall High School's swim team. Grayson and Emery share a date at a restaurant with Eric. Later the next day, Grayson and Emery kiss for the first time, while Roman watches them from a school bus, heartbroken. In Dreamers Often Lie, Grayson and Emery's relationship is further strengthened. Grayson goes to great lengths in order to prepare a perfect date for himself and Emery, consisting of a date to the movies and large buckets of popcorn. Emery is surprised at how dedicated Grayson is towards their newly found relationship and she realizes that maybe Grayson was the better choice. Later on, before their date beings; Grayson leaves, apologetically; saying that he needed to pick up Eric. The next day, Emery supports Grayson by accepting the fact that he is a Redhawk ''and the people he cared about were also ''Redhawks. ''She offers to help Grayson come up with a way to keep Eric out of prison for the crime he was framed for. In the end, Emery helps Grayson more than he could have ever imagined with Eric and the other ''Redhawks. The two share a kiss towards the end of the episode. She later cheats on him and they break up. He does still have feelings for her and wants to protect her. In the season finale, Grayson gets shot by Zoey and dies. Fanfictions TBA Official Emery and Grayson Trademarks Gallery Trivia *Aimee Teegarden and Grey Damon are good friends in real life as well. Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Friendly Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Emery Category:Grayson